


noises

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Suspense, just this cute ass prompt i saw on tumblr and just had to write it alright, they are suprised with what they find, they're together ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DearDescendants' Writing Halloween Week Day 3: HAUNTED HOUSE)Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr that was way too cute to ignore.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	noises

“Aye, I’m telling ye, lass, this house is haunted!” Harry reassured one more time.

“Oh, it better have fucking poltergeists screaming and flying around or else I’m kicking your ass so hard for dragging us out here tonight,” Mal protested as they stopped in front of this abandoned house Harry claimed it was haunted. “Evie and I were going to cuddle and watch a movie,”

“Do we really have to go in there?” Evie groaned. She so wanted to be cuddling with Mal instead.

Harry grinned playfully.

“Ye scared, princess?”

“Absolutely not,” Evie replied immediately, blushing.

“Then, ye won’t mind goin’ inside for a wee bit,” Harry giggled and opened the door that made a creaking noise. “After ye, lasses,”

Mal looked at Evie. She would back out on any challenge if Evie wasn’t comfortable with it in a heartbeat.

“We don’t have to go in, princess,” Mal whispered softly. She knew Evie wasn’t scared of ghosts or poltergeists but she was scared of other things that were typical on Halloween. Or in abandoned places in general.

“Don’t worry, M, I’ll be fine,” Evie smiled and booped her nose. “Plus, I have you, don’t I?” She added with a chuckle as Mal scrunched her nose adorably.

“Damn right you do,” Mal agreed with a grin and pecked her lips. Then she took Evie’s hand and they stepped inside, followed by a grinning Harry.

Everything inside was ripped, dismantled or stained. The remains of the furniture were dusty and scattered in places that felt off. Well, dust was pretty much everywhere. The house was clearly abandoned. Haunted? The girls weren’t so sure about it. There was only one thing that made Evie’s skin crawl in the worst possible way and it was all the cobwebs that were on sight. On pieces of old furniture and on the ceiling. Or what was left of it. She wished there were ghosts instead.

“Hey, you alright?” Mal whispered as they walked around. Mal was very aware Evie was terrified of spiders of any kind and while fake spiders that were very used on Halloween didn’t bother her so much, being in a place where she could find those nasty crawlers for real made Evie cling on to Mal like crazy.

“Yeah,” Evie nodded. “I’d just rather stay close to you,”

“Hmm, no complaints on my part,” Mal gave her an adorable smile and leaned to kiss her cheek, making Evie smile too.

“I love you, dork,” Evie whispered.

“I love you too, my princess,” Mal whispered back with a beautiful smile.

“Hey, did ye hear that?” Harry whispered.

The girls stopped walking and looked around. The house was awfully quiet.

“I don’t hear anything,” Evie said.

“Me neither. Stop fucking with us, Harry, this house isn’t haunted,” Mal rolled her eyes. “This was a waste of time. C’mon, let’s go home, princess,”

But as they turned around to walk back and outside, they heard a noise.

“I’m not crazy; ye heard that too, didn’t ye?” Harry insisted.

They couldn’t deny it. There was indeed this awkward noise coming from somewhere around them. Not so much as a creaking noise like they initially thought.

“Sounds like…” Mal trailed off.

“Like some sort of scratching noise?” Evie guessed and Mal nodded.

“It’s coming from over there,” Mal pointed to the end of the hall they were standing in. “C’mon,”

“What? Yer not goin’ tae walk right into it, are ye?” Harry widened his eyes and he looked genuinely scared.

“Now, who’s scared?” Evie chuckled. “C’mon, it’s not like a ghost is going to jump on us,”

“It might,” Harry mumbled but followed the girls nonetheless as they carefully ventured into the end of the hall.

Mal walked hand in hand with Evie, a little in front of her, just in case. She always did that, wanting to be able to protect Evie at all times and while the taller girl was sure no demon or ghost were expecting them, she was grateful for her girlfriend’s protective instinct.

“Don’t be such a baby. You’re the one who dragged us out here, remember?” Mal pointed out and peaked into the corner. “See? Nothing. Just more dust and old shit,”

The noise was louder, though. It was muffled and it was somewhat familiar but none of them knew what it could be.

“There,” Evie pointed to a door. “It’s coming from there,” She stepped forward and reached for the doorknob but Mal stopped her.

“Not a chance, princess,” Mal protested. “I go in first,”

Even if the odds of something or someone dangerous being on the other side of that door were slim, Mal was not about to take any chances and let Evie expose herself to it.

“I’m a big girl, M,” Evie teased and Mal turned around, cupping her face.

“I know,” She pecked her lips. “But I got your back, alright?”

“And I got yours. Always,” Evie replied with a smile. “We go in together, yeah?”

Mal seemed content with that and they both stepped closer to the door. When they tried to turn the doorknob, they realized it was locked.

“Seems like a clear sign we shouldn’t go in there,” Harry breathed out from behind them, but Mal stepping away and forcing the entry by kicking the door with her full strength muffled his words. The door, old and worn off, hit the floor with a loud thud and it made Harry jump.

“Problem solved,” Mal rolled her eyes and walked inside, followed by a giggling Evie seeing how Harry looked like he had already seen the inexistent ghost.

“Yer goin’ tae give me a heart attack one of these days,” Harry whispered and walked inside as well.

It seemed they had walked inside an old bedroom. Just as dusty and as abandoned as the rest of the house. Nothing out of the ordinary, though.

“Shocking, there’s nothing here,” Evie chuckled.

But then, they could hear that sound again. Loud and clear. Suddenly Harry looked down.

“It’s coming.. For real?”

The girls stopped to hear it and now it was clear what that sound was and they both looked down as well, taken completely by surprise.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mal breathed out, her eyes wide open.

“C’mon,” Evie kneeled and after a few seconds pulled one of the wooden floorboard out, which wasn’t hard, not when the wood was so fragile. Mal and Harry kneeled next to her and pulled a few more out and the now muffled sound was even clearer. Evie pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight to look into the dark space under the floorboards they just took off.

“_Oh my gosh,_”

Staring back at them, were four little kittens, all with black fur and big eyes, a little startled by the sudden light but mewling at them all at the same time.

Harry sat down, relieved that the sound didn’t come from a demon or anything.

Mal looked absolutely marveled at the sight of such delicate and undisputedly adorable creatures and gently tried to grab one of them. Turns out they weren’t hostile, not at all, so the one Mal grabbed started pawing at her hands and mewling curiously. Evie and Harry grabbed the three remaining kittens, pulling them out of the dark corner they were trapped in and all of them just wanted to play.

“E, look at them,” Mal looked at Evie with big green eyes, like a child who had just been given their favorite type of candy and that made Evie smile.

“We have to find them a home,” Harry said with a giggle, playing with one of them.

“Yeah,” Evie agreed. “We can’t just leave them here,”

“_Dude, what the fuck?”_

They were startled by a forth voice coming from behind them and Harry looked sheepishly at Jay and Carlos as they stepped inside the room, all dressed up as zombies.

“Sorry, lads,”

“Jay? Carlos? What are you doing here?” Evie asked. Mal was so distracted with the kitten in her lap that she didn’t even blink.

“Well…” Carlos started with a guilty smile. “We were out here to prank you guys,”

“Yeah, Harry was supposed to guide you to the closet we were hiding in but we’ve been waiting for over an hour and you never came, so we came to check things out,” Jay explained.

“Of course,” Evie chuckled amusedly. “Sorry to burst your bubble but we heard a noise and we found these little fellas underneath these floorboards,”

“Is that why you were being such a baby, Harold?” Mal snorted, finally looking up at them. “Nice costumes, though,”

“I knew it wasn’t coming from the lads, it could’ve been a ghost!” Harry defended himself, making everyone laugh.

“Well, prank’s over,” Carlos chuckled. “We should bring them with us and take them to a vet tomorrow,”

“And find them a home,” Jay added. “We already have Dude and something tells me that a kitten wouldn’t be such a good idea,”

With that, everyone got up, bringing the kittens with them and they all walked to Carlos’ car, which was parked on the other side of the block so the girls wouldn’t see it. Fortunately, he had a spare bed for Dude in the trunk.

“This should do, for now,”

Evie and Harry placed the kittens on the bed and they snuggled into each other. Evie then looked over at Mal, still playing with the kitten she was holding and smiled softly.

“Take those to the vet, ‘Los,” Evie whispered.

Carlos chuckled, understanding. “If you need name ideas, call me,” He said and then he left with Jay and Harry.

Evie walked over to Mal and she looked up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes. She already knew what she was going to say but waited for it, anyway.

“…Can we keep him, E?” Mal whispered. “I promise I’ll take good care of him, you don’t have to worry or anything—“

“Hey,” Evie chuckled, laying a hand on Mal’s cheek. “I’ve always wanted a pet. Yes, let’s keep him. And we both take good care of him,”

The kitten mewled happily, as if he understood he was being given a home and Mal grinned so big her dimples popped.

“Happiness looks good on you, my love,” Evie said pecking Mal’s lips and making her blush and roll her eyes.

“C’mon, princess, let’s go home.”

Of all the things that could have possibly happened while entering a haunted house, they didn’t expect to end up helping save a bunch of kittens stuck underneath the floorboards. But it was, for sure, worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of this project!! Coming a little later than expected since I didn't have anything planned for the haunted house prompt and ended up writing this!
> 
> ENJOY and see you tomorrow!
> 
> :) x


End file.
